The problems with marrying a manakete
by HeiKitsune
Summary: When Robin married Nowi he expected to have an odd life with a tiny immortal dragon for a wife. Although he didn't expect to be running form a mob.


**I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. They all belong to their respective creators and companies.**

**Sup fans of Fire emblem! **

**This is something I came up with for one of my favorite wives game! And sadly the most under ratted. **

**Without further ado, enjoy the story!**

The problems with marrying a manakete

Robin walked through the town with one of rare small smiles. It's hard not to be happy with a companion like Nowi.

"Wow! Every thing's so big!" The dragon girl sprint spun and twirl around in excitement around the large city capital of Ylisse, being careful not to stray too far from her husband. It really is hard believe that a girl at the age of twelve to thirteen is married to a man like Robin, or is married at all. But it was even harder to believe that this girl is old enough to the young man's great grandmother, ten times over.

Robin chuckled lightly, "Don't go too far Nowi." It was her first time in such a big town so he could understand her enthusiasm.

The little Manakete turned on her heel and stuck her tongue out at him, "I am not going too far your just too slow!"

Robin laughed lightly at the little quip, but kept his leisurely pace. It's been half a year after the war and Robin had returned from his 'death'. He was drowned in hugs form his friends when he came back. Nowi had tackled him, bawling her eyes out, in her dragon form. He nearly died again that day. It didn't help that Nah and Morgan had joined in on the family group hug tackle. But he won't say he didn't enjoy the love his family gives him, and he was gald these days of peace are back.

Busy days of peace, but peaceful days none the less. Which why him and Nowi are on a, in Morgan's words, 'Super ultra-mega sexy romantic date of awesomeness'. Nah, always the voice of reason, said that he had been so busy with Chrom and the rebuild that he hasn't had much time to spend with their mother so she encouraged this little outing.

_'Not that I am complaining in anyway.' _ He grinned at his love as he saw her stop at a candy vendor, the was some drool coming from her mouth.

"Her love for sweets rival's her love for well anything really." He laughed lightly and walked up to his little dragon star.

"Welcome little one!" The large jolly salesmen beamed at Nowi. "Ah it seems your eyes as taken a liking to one Ylisse's greatest sweet."

In the stand was a wide array of candies, and sweets, but one set of lollipops in particular caught her eye. It was a small and round with bright colors. Surprisingly it didn't smell like candy, it had the scent of apples and ginger root.

"Ooohhh that looks so good!" Nowi was practically creating another ocean under her feet.

"Can we get some Robin? Can we!? Can we!? Can we!? Can we!?" She bounced up and down, squealing cutely at her husband. Robin however didn't think it would be healthy to have this much sugar so early in the afternoon. He believed the only person to handle that was Gaius, although he doesn't believe Gaius is all that human.

"Nowi I don't think-"

"Ppplleeeaasseee darling?" She was doing it again.

Her big beautiful violet eyes shimmered with small droplets of tears swimming at the edges of her eyes, her lower lip quivered oh so adorably.

_'Yup she definitely taught Morgan that.' _Robin internally sighed. 'The Manakete man killer technique' was something their mother taught his daughter. And his been their salve ever since; he was really gald that Nah took after him.

"Ok, just don't complain to me about your stomach ache after dinner tonight." The little woman wasted no time in squeezing his waist in glee.

"You're the best!" Nowi beamed as her husband took out a bag of gold to pay the candy man.

"Two please."

"Here you are! Thank you for your business!" The jolly man handed them their lollipops which Nowi took with large smile plastered on her face. She immediately unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth.

"Ooohhh WOW! This is so good!" She continued to gush over the god like flavor of the candy, Robin simply smiled at this love.

"Ha ha, younger siblings can be a bit of a handful can they?" The candy seller joked as his soulful eyes watched Nowi twirl and dance around in joy the treat in her mouth.

"Hmmm, I wouldn't know never any real ones." Robin answered the large man's question with a light shrugged. Even if they did end their differences, he did not count Aversa as a sister.

The large man stood shell shocked for a moment, then laughed nervously at his mistake.

"Ah, sorry. It's a little hard to believe her to be your daughter. She must really take after her mother."

Robin laughed slightly at the man's second, yet very common mistake, "You're mistaken again. She is my wife."

Stupefied was the understatement of the vendors look, "….I am sorry?"

"Come on slow poke! We're still going to the park!" Nowi shouted as she was halfway down the street, waving her hand at Robin in excitement.

"And there is my call. Have a nice day sir." Robin bowed politely at the vendor. Who responded with an agape mouth and wide eyes.

"I am…sorry?"

"Piggyback!"

"Whoa hey!"

As soon as robin was close enough, Nowi spontaneously jumped on his back, her arms around his neck, and her cheek nuzzling his playfully.

"Geez Nowi, be careful, my back still kind of hurts." Robin grunted, but his lips held some whimsy.

"Hey!" Nowi pouted, her cheeks puffed cutely, "Are you calling me fat?!"

"Heh heh, no." Robin started walking through the crowd of people with Nowi on his back, smiling as she poked him in the ribs in her anger. "But my back is still kind of sore form last night."

"Tee hee, sorry." The woman blushed, their actions of her husband's return form a bandit attack a few months ago relayed in her mind vividly. Very vividly.

She cuddled her face in his neck, loving his scent. Her voice became very low, almost too husky moan.

"But…I just missed you so much and I was worried you-"

"A-ah ah n-no-not that!" Robin became the world's reddest apple, the night before playing just as vivid for him. "I meant when I fell out of the bed to get some water."

"Oh, that…" She buried her head in his shoulder in embarrassment.

He laughed a little at her own shame, _'Even if she was the one that wouldn't let me sleep last night.'_

"Geez your old man sometimes. I am the one who's knows your great great great great great grandmother." She wined, her lollipop stick drooping out of her mouth a little.

"Ah whatever!" Yet she quickly perked back up and triumphantly point her finger forward. "Onward to the park!"

He smirk, "As you command my princesses!"

With a light jog, Robin marched to the town park.

In the middle of small clearing was beautiful fountain, as many children played around it. The pavement circled around the fountain with wooden benches around for people to sit and enjoy the peace the small clearing brings. Robin and Nowi sat on one of the benches. She stretched her arms to the sun, her lollipop long finished.

"Aaahhhh that lollipop was awesome!" The joy of her treat was shown on her bright face. But she couldn't help pouting a little at the loss of it.

Robin grinned a little, he couldn't help it, but his wife really is that cute.

"Here," He took his own candy out of his mouth and offered it to her, he didn't have much of a sweet tooth anyway.

"Really?" Nowi glowed with excitement.

"Yeah," Robin shrugged, "I don't care much for-N-Nowi what are you doing?"

His words were suddenly caught in this throat. Nowi had decide that his lap would be more comfortable to sit in then the public bench. She straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely, playing with his hair. Her eyes didn't lower seductively, they didn't dim with lust. Her big lilac orbs still held the child like wonder yet deep intelligence that always surprised Robin. She didn't hastate to push her lips against his with the lollipop in between. The taste was something else, it was overly sweet but was still gentle, like tasting a winter breeze. His hands automatically went to his lovers hips, causing her to giggle in their kiss.

She pulled back, much to Robin's carnage, with a smile and his lollipop.

"Thanks for the treat darling." Her giggle was like sounded like a calming spring as she cuddled into her mate.

All the blood ran to Robin's face. It's not like he isn't one for public displays of affection with Nowi. A kiss on the cheek here, a hug there, are normal. But a full on make out session in the middle of the park was completely new.

"What brought that on?"

With another soft laugh, Nowi twisted in his lap so that her tiny back was against his chest. Her hand intertwined with his as they rested in her lap, fingers interlocked. Her dragonstone ring glowed in the mid afternoon sunlight. She eased herself into Robin, her eyes closed in bless.

"You were gone for three months." Her voice was distant, gone was the child like pep.

Robin sighed, "I couldn't bring you, Nah or Morgan with me."

_'No matter how much I wanted to.' _ He thought as he stroked her hair lightly, strawberries filled his nose as he took in her scent

"We were up against Manakete hunters. I didn't want to risk losing any of you."

The mere saying of those words hunted him, the fear of it actually happening making her hold her tighter.

The bandits were a large group form another nation that takes exotic creatures like Manaeteke as use them as slaves, trophies, experiments, or anything they wanted. When they heard of Ylisse harboring a group of Manaekete, they couldn't help themselves in sending a small battalion to pick them up. Robin and Chorm were quick to intercept them, traveling to the Valm's borders to stop them cold. The battle was longer than expected. They may have been bandits, but their skill was said otherwise. There weren't that any causalities but many were wounded, Robin being one of them. That only made Nowi worry even more as he came home with a bandaged arm and head.

"I am the immortal dragon you know. I should be saying that." She played with his finger that was Nowi's deepest fear, losing him before she can really enjoy their short time together.

He chuckled a little, "I should know since I see you destroy an entire division of men by yourself."

He placed a feathery kiss on her shoulder, "But I still don't won't lose you or the kids."

"Oh fine," She puffed out her cheeks playfully, "Then lets agree to disagree shall we?"

The tactician smiled, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I couldn't agree more."

A ball bounced by them, landing at their feet.

"Hey little girl, you want to play too?" A little boy and a few of his friends ran up to them with wide grins on their faces.

"Little girl?" Nowi titled her head, they couldn't addressing her now could they?

Robin laughed, "Go on. I'll wait right here for you."

The dragon girl beamed, hoping off his lap and joined the children in their playtime. All the while Robin sat and watched her paly, the radiance of her smile was infectious.

"She's adorable." A young mother next to him gushed as she watched her child paly with Nowi.

Robin gave her a side glance noticing she didn't wear a ring. She probably trying to flirt with him, not that he was surprised being hit on by another single woman.

_'Let's just hope Nowi doesn't notice her yet.'_ His wife can be rather passive aggressive with her jealousy. _'I still don't know how she can say 'I will eat you whole if you don't step away from him', with a smile.'_

"And look at all that energy!" An older woman joined their conversation, carrying a hand basket of herbs. "She must be a handful."

"She can be at times but I can't find a reason to complain." He replied with a grin, watching his wife paly tag with the other kids.

"She'll be a real heart breaker when she grows up." The older lady squealed.

"Eh?" Robin looked befuddled for a moment.

"You must be a very proud farther."

"Well I am," Robin scratched the back of his head awcwarkly, "but she's not my daughter. She's my wife."

"…"

"…"

Nowi's and the children's laughter only made the silence more uncomfortable.

"I….am sorry?" The women looked at the young man, their mouths agape in shock.

"Yeah, see." He held up his right hand reviling the wedding ring on his finger with a proud smile.

Killing risen, fighting in three wars, saving the world, all those thing could never prepare the world renowned tactician for a purse to the face.

Nowi laughed loudly, trying to catch the kids in a game of tag.

"You cur!"

"You brute!"

"You horrible man!"

"How could you do that to such an innocent child!?"

"Hey he's got a pretty nice ass." That…was not a housewife…..or a woman.

"Ow! Hey! Ouch!"

Nowi turned to see her husband being beat on by housewives and, oddly, a few men.

"Hey what are you doing?" She rushed to her lover side, only to be stopped by an older woman suddenly hugging her.

"Oh you poor child! Don't worry you won't have to see that evil man ever again." The woman wept, but Nowi wasn't really in the mood to hear any of it.

"Hey let go of me you crazy old bat!" she shirked in the old woman's hug, catching Robin's attention in mist of all the chaos.

"Nowi! Ow!" One of the women landed a good blow on his head with her purse that felt like it had a few bricks in it. "Will you stop that already?"

Avoiding another handbag that had a few pounds of rock in them, Robin ran to Nowi's side snatching her form the woman.

"What the heck is wrong with you people?!" Robin growled, rubbing one of the new many lumps on his head.

"Wrong with us?! How could you take advantage of such a young child?!"

"You sick bastard!"

"Monster!"

"His face is pretty cute too." Once more, that was not a housewife.

"Child?" Nowi turned looked up at Robin, clearly confused. "Are they talking about our kids?"

The grandmaster quickly figured out the crowds problem, yet sighed at his wife's oblivious behavior.

"I think we can fix this." He grinned oddly to the little woman.

Clearing his throat he address the group of angry women, and a few men, like he would his team out on the field of battle.

"Listen, everyone, this is a small-GAH!?"

The extremely heavy handbag that was lodged between his eyes, decided to say its piece.

"Robin!" Nowi was quick to comfort him as bent over clutching his bruised forehead.

"You pedophile!"

"How could you make her wear such clothes you deviant!"

"Hey!" Nowi growled at the slowly growing mob, her dragonstone glowing, "Just because I am a few thousand years older than him doesn't make me a pedophile!"

"Ugh, I think there talking about me dear…" Was the groan form robin, "And I think she has a point."

"…Um…" Nowi turned slightly green. "Is that why you married me?"

"Ah! N-No! I meant your clothes!" He shook his own head rapidly, disgusted by the idea.

However he had jump from the lion's den to the dragons maw, "I thought you liked my clothes!?"

"Well I uh do but, they are kind of uh well how I should put it…" He face was redder than his favorite wine.

Her dragon eyes bored into him, "Their what?"

Robin just gave up, he was going to address this sooner or later, "I am just going to say it: I am honesty surprised that Nintendo didn't get in trouble for how much little clothing you wear."

He scratched his head, then deadpanned, "I mean just one single breeze and boom, we get an AO rating slammed on us and right into court."

She looked at her normal state of dress of her scaly top that barely covered her chest, low cut shorts, stockings, and no shirt to cover her stomach.

"It's not that bad." She shrugged. "You know Manakete's have naturally higher body temperatures than humans, if I wore anymore clothes I'd start to sweat."

That just made the man more baffled, "But what about Nah, Morgan and Tiki?"

"Our kids are only half Manakete and have you seen Tiki's shirt?"

Many husbands were hit on the day Tiki joined their group, Robin was one of them.

"Kind of hard not to…." He dared no look his wife in his eyes while saying that.

"Hey don't ignore us!" Yelled out one of the enraged women.

Robin looked at them with sigh, "To be honest we thought you would just leave if we did-WHOA!?"

A steel sword was thrown and impaled in the ground where robin just was.

"What the-Where in the world did she get that form!?"

"You monster!"

"Die you pig!"

"You sexy beast!"

Robin and Nowi blinked at that last one, "Ok there is something seriously wrong with that last guy."

"What in the blazes is going on here!?" A city guard jog up to the commotion, his face stern and his spear held tightly in his hands.

Robin let go a breath of relief, "Finally someone to clear up this misunderstanding."

Nowi walked up to the armed man, tapping his side to get his attention, "Hey big guy can you help us out for a sec?"

He looked down at the little girl, blinking in confusion, "Uh…can I help you?"

"Yes," Robin dusted himself off and addressed the young knight, "I am Grandmaster Robin, and this is my wife Nowi."

"Hello!" Nowi waved at the young knight who could only blink at what he just heard.

"I am…sorry?"

"His a monster!"

That would be the peanut gallery of angry people.

"A devil!"

"He ties her to his bed to have his way with her!"

With burning face Nowi retorted at the horrid accusation, "That was only one time!"

With his palm greeting his forehead, and his face redder than fire, Robin grumbled, "Please don't make this any worse."

_'And if I remember correctly you tied me to the bed…' _He thought.

"Ah I see the problem." With a curt nodded the knight assured himself of the situation.

"Great." Robin was gald to be done with this crazy busy.

"Then please-"

"I believe we need to talk Grandmaster." There was a smile on his face, but it didn't match his dark aura.

"Ummm…."

"Don't worry, "His smile grew and so did Robins nervousness, "Were just going down to the dungeon to have a little…'chat'."

_'Yeah and I am the fell dragon…er was.' _Robin scoffed in his head.

While Robin shivered under the gaze of the knight, the group beside him was getting ruddier, and bigger.

"Uh...Robin..." Nowi tugged the sleeves of his coat, looking back at the now mob of people. "I think we should run."

Her lover gulped, "As the world's greatest tactician, I completely agree with you."

Taking her hand Robin ran out of the park, the angry group now a mob hot on their heels.

"After him!"

"You slime ball!"

"You won't get away from us!"

"That ass is mine!"

There something seriously wrong with that last guy….

Robin and his wife ran through the streets as the mob chased them yelling and throwing anything they could pick up at him; knives, rocks, swords, lances, touches, pitchforks, shields, panties?

"Where the heck do they keep getting this stuff!?" Robin ducked just in time for a purse to fly over his head.

"Get your pitchforks here! Torches real cheap! Swords fifty percent off!" Ask a silly question as they say…

"What the- Anna!?" Robin glared at the merchant who was standing at a stand a few yard ahead of them selling a crazy array weapons and items.

The woman smiled at them waving at the married couple, "Hey guys what's up?"

"What the heck are you doing!?" Robin yelled, the mob closing fast.

"Hey," The tricky merchant winked, "A girls got to make some profits."

"Ooohhh Robin look! The necklace is beautiful!" Nowi picked up the gold jewelry, admiring it. "And it's only fifty gold! Can I it get please!?"

"Nowi this is seriously no the time!" The crowd of people were catching up with them.

"Please darling?" She batted her large, teary eyes at her panicky husband.

_'Damn that Manakete man killer technique!' _Robin cursed as he fished out fifty coins and slammed them on Anna's wooden stand.

"You're such a loving husband~" Anna swooned as she collected the money.

"You stay out of this." Was Robin's growl.

Nowi squeal as she picked up the beautiful jewelry, and Robin picked her up under his arm and sprinted away just in time to avoid a javelin impaling the spot he was just standing.

"I-I think we lost them." Robin panted, trying to catch his breath for running form a mob of violent women and men. The tree he leaned on was hidden by a bushes and other trees. Nowi sat next to him, peeking over his shoulder to see the mob run past them.

"Phew…" She sighed, flopping down on her back, her new gold necklace jingling with her.

"Those guys are worse than Risen…" Robin groaned, rubbing the back of his neck in a little pain.

"….Is it really wrong for me and you to be married…." She didn't mean for such a thought to escape her. But the current situation resurfaced some pervious wounds form the past.

Robin recognized the she solemn look in her wife's bright eyes, the lack of energy in her tiny body. He sighed, this wasn't the first time these thoughts passed through her.

Nowi was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Robin towering over her until his gentle eyes blocked the view of the trees.

"Nowi…" He caressed her cheek, marveling at how soft and warm she felt. Nowi melted in his touch. Suddenly all those bad those, even doubt in her mind was shattered.

"I will say the same thing I said to you in my vows: I will tear any god asunder if they believed it wrong for me to be with you."

And just like before those words made her blush a furious shade of red.

"You can say that because you killed a god before." She tired her best to sound annoyed and serious but that sexy arrogant smirk on his face always makes her heart beat one hundred miles a minute.

"Oh? Is the 'Almighty immortal Nowi scared'?" His cool breath teased her ears, the shiver of joy in her body was well welcomed.

"I-I am being serious Robin." She narrowed her face into anger, ready to turn into a dragon to get her point across.

He leaned down to kiss her temple like sweet breeze, "So am I."

"Robin…" It's hard to stay mad at your husband when he can make you swoon like you were only one hundred years old again.

"I don't care what anyone thinks." Those rough gentle hands glided into hers, grasping them delicately. "I will love you and our children no matter the consequences."

He laid not kisses, but signs, signs of his love, signs of his devotion to her and everything his wife is.

"I will fight any demon, every army, and any hell that people think I belong in for loving you."

With every word those burning lips went lower. Her cheeks, her nose, that spot behind her ear that would make her laugh no matter what. Yet kept denying him and her the pleasant taste of their lips meeting.

"Bu-But I always causes you toru-"

His was getting tired of her complaining. Swiftly he locked his lips with hers, ending her rant before it began. She tasted sweeter than anything. Money, power, immortally, being a god, nothing could compare to the over powering sweetness of Nowi's lips. This is why Robin doesn't have much of sweet tooth, because no piece of candy or dessert can be better than Nowi.

The dragon girl arch her back in ecstasy, pushing her body up to her husband desperate for his touch. It is no surprise that Nowi was with a few men before Robin. Most were one time filings, others left scars that will be missed. But no one will ever take Robin's place. His gentleness was un matched, his dominance over powering, and his submissiveness endearing and cute. Like she said in her vows to him, when he died before her will never love again. She will fallow him in death, since she cannot live without his touch or his love.

"You keep me sane Nowi." After releasing their kiss, Robin nuzzled her red cheeks with his. "I…I should be broken in a million pieces by now. Finding I am some devil god that kills everyone, even…my own family." He closed his eyes, letting his forehead rest on hers, her heat warming his fragile soul.

"I wanted Lucina to kill me. I thought I deserved it. For all the wrong I've done."

She gripped his hand tighter. Normally she looked to him for guidance, she may be immortal but there are even things she doesn't know in this world. It's odd when she sees him so glass like.

"But, the thought of you and Morgan, and Nah…the thought of your smiles. Your joy…."

His smile was small but it glowed brighter than any star, "They made me think that I wasn't ready to die."

"….I am not a bother, right?" Some doubt was still there but not for long. Never for long when she around him.

He placed another kiss on those delicious lips, "Never Nowi."

It was moments like this Nowi wished Robin did become Grima. Moments like this entertained the idea of letting the world burn, letting their friends become corpses. As long as she had Robin. As long as she had her beloved children. As long as she could have them all for the all of time, for all eternity, everything can go to hell. She had these thoughts, if only for a moment.

_'I want to selfish. Just this once, let me have what is mine….' _Nowi let those evil thoughts sink into the deepest part of her heart. Since knowing her husband he will try to do something similar just to please her. Just to see her and their children smile.

"A-ah!? Robin!?" The surprised moan that escaped her was form her loving husband groping her breast.

He attacked her neck slowly, sensually letting his tongue linger and twirl on her sink. She looked into his eyes and knew, form that bestial hunger in his eyes, that he wanted her. No questions asked, and no army will stop him.

"Ro-Robin w-wa-oohh…wait…" She tried to catch his attention, but the heat between her legs the hardening of her nipples be softly pinched was stopping any real thought.

"Why?" He asked, deep and starving for her. "Getting embarrassed are we?"

He left his mark on her, fallowing the twitching of her stomach down to her inner thigh. He bit her sweet spot, and she bit her finger to hold back a moan.

Her constantly flushed faced tried to reason with the beast before her, "But-ah-w-we are uhh…o-outside ah!"

Robin smirked at her cute resistance. His hand cupped her hot crotch as she became wet form his touch.

"Mmmm down here says otherwise…"

His wife laid out before him, panting withering and moan in lust. She wanted him. If she didn't get him inside her she will burn this would country to the ground.

His hand lower deeper in-

"Ahcoo!"

The four gentlemen looked at their companion with searing glares. Unlike Robin's and Nowi's stunned look that they gave the random men standing in the bushes behind them.

"Oh um don't mind us. Please continue." Husband and wife could only stare slacked jawed at the men.

"What the hell!?" Until Nowi roared her anger at the top of her lungs, making Robin look to her in fear since she only cursed when she is really pissed off.

Unfortunately her outburst caught the attention of the mob, "There they are!"

They rushed to them, the purses swords and javelins at the ready. However that wasn't Robin's main concern. His wife growled as she reached for her Dragonstone.

"Wahhh, time to go!" Robin was swift to throw his wife over his shoulder and dash away from the angry mob as they started lunching their weapons of heavy purse, swords, axes, the occasional panties and boxer shorts.

"Let me go! I'll roast them into charcoal!" Robin could only sigh as his wife threaten maim the mob of people. There only two ways for Nowi to hate someone for the rest of her immortal life. One, try to kill her family. Two, interrupt her and her husband's "playtime." The last time that happened she nearly brunt down the castle and Chrom.

"Child molester!"

"Demon!"

"Devil!"

"His sexy butt is mine!"

While his wife was threating burn down the entire city, while he was being chased by a swarm of angry women and perverted men, Robin will admit. His wife can cause a little trouble.

But he wouldn't change that for anything.

Fredrick into Chrom's study sternly. His hands behind is back, and back straight.

"Your highness." He addressed his Exalt with deep respect and a small bow.

Not even looking up from his notes and paper work, only giving light grunt allowing Fredrick to continue.

"It appears Grandmaster Robin and his wife Nowi are being chased around the village by a mob and angry villagers. They are calling him, and I am only quoting this, 'A sexy demonic child raping pig.'"

"Again!?" Chorm shouted.

**So how was it? Stupid? Sad? Laugh out loud funny? Tell me in the review!**

** It's sad that Nowi doesn't get much love though. Her story is very sweet and romantic. Although it is understandable why. I soon as I saw and knew she was a potential wife, I said "Ha! F #k no!" She looked 12 and barely wore anything! But then I paired up with her. Got to know her and how sad her life can be. And found out how awesome it is to have a loli dragon for a wife! Every man's dream! XD!**

**I plan on adding a chapter or to this; hence the 's' at the end of problem. But for now it will be completed until I get more time. **

**Also I have two stories coming up for awakening, Oh robin, Koi no Beginner, and maybe a long one on one story with Nowi, and/or Thraja. And another story with Link called Rude, a LinkXIrene one coming up in the Zelda archive, a story called Okami for smash, a few stories YuffieXVincent for FF7, and a story called black wind for FF13. And for all the adults out there I have my first erotic story on HF coming up soon. However until Height problem, Master, and damn the consequences are done they will not be posted. Worked on, but never posted. So you may have rapid updates when those stories go up**

**Later and happy New Year's!**


End file.
